1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a chassis assembly; in particular, a chassis assembly constructed by a cover plate and a main housing in a screw-less manner.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional computer casing is constructed by securing cover(s) onto the main casing with screws. In detail, the cover(s) is assembled on the main casing by fixing screws into through holes on the cover and threaded holes on the main casing. Particularly, tools, such as screw driver, are necessary to secure or unsecure the screws. On the other hand, more space is needed for operating the tools. Hence, it is complex and un-efficient to secure/unsecure the screws while assembling/disassembling the cover. Further, it is not convenient for repairing the electronic device inside the computer casing.
Another traditional screw is used to assemble/disassemble the cover by hand-operation, i.e., the tools are not necessary. However, in practice, the screws are easily lost, and this would result in the unlocked and unstable computer casing.
On the other hand, when the screw is inserted or removed, the screw sometimes reaches higher torques and is stripped off. Thus, the stripped threads of the screw or the threaded hole fail to provide the stably secure assembling of the cover and the main casing and while moving the computer casing, the accident is caused and the failure of the electronic device inside the computer casing are even resulted.